


Interrupted Honeymoon

by British_Racing_Green



Series: All Out!! / Number24 crossovers [2]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga), Number24 (Anime)
Genre: Adulthood, Adults, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Crossover, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Honeymoon, Husbands, Just Married, M/M, Married Couple, Massage, Olympics, Post-Wedding, Rugby, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Summer Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/pseuds/British_Racing_Green
Summary: Gion and Iwashi are enjoying their honeymoon, but a call from a senpai interrupts.
Relationships: Gion Kenji/Iwashimizu Sumiaki
Series: All Out!! / Number24 crossovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658935
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Interrupted Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any rights to the 'All Out!!' or 'Number24' series, nor anything else I may happen to mention.

Gion Kenji didn’t think life could get _any_ better for him.

In late May he’d scored three tries and was named ‘man of the match’ in the European Rugby Champions Cup final at Twickenham as he practically single-handedly won his team, Racing 92, the match 17-14.  
  
His then-fiancée and team-mate, Iwashimizu Sumiaki, was the one who set him up for his third and championship-winning try in the match’s dying seconds, and the pictures of the two celebrating the try, collecting their medals and laying almost asleep together in the muddy pitch with the trophy had instantly become iconic.  
  
Fast forward a few weeks and the couple got married back in Japan. It was a simple ceremony with their families and friends from high school and university. Miyuki was the ‘best man of honour’ as both Gion and Iwashi had picked him without the other knowing.  
  
Right now it was Gion and Iwashi’s honeymoon in Hawaii, and three days remained of their two weeks at the private luxury villa they were staying at.  
  
The clock on the wall indicated it was 10am and at this very moment Gion was on the balcony of the honeymoon suite face down on a massage table, his face squashed into the hole at the top end and only a towel covered any part of his body (which just so happened to be his firm backside).  
  
A warm lotion was squeezed onto his muscular back by Iwashi, his masseur. Iwashi decided it would be better to straddle Gion and the table and leaned over his husband, the Hawaiian flower necklace he was wearing tickling Gion’s back as he did so.  
  
Whilst the smaller of the pair only had a white towel to protect his modesty, the larger was only clothed by a tiny pair of white swimming trunks, the very definition of ‘budgie smugglers’.  
  
Given their current position it was only a matter of time before Iwashi started to grind on Gion’s rear as he worked the lotion into Gion’s back.  
  
“Hmmm? You remembering last night tree trunk?” Gion grinned, causing Iwashi to blush furiously.  
  
The previous night had seen Iwashi top Gion for the very first time, something they had thought about for a while but had never actually gotten around to doing. Gion had enjoyed the new sensations, but Iwashi wasn’t a fan of topping. He felt awkward and out of place during their love-making, especially when he was on top of Gion. When they made out in that position it didn’t bother him because their mouths, faces and eyes all lined up. But being over _and_ inside Gion made Iwashi feel unsettled. Plus he couldn’t get a steady rhythm going. Afterwards Iwashi told Gion he couldn’t live without Gion’s ‘8-inch monster buried inside’ him.  
  
“I could be.” Iwashi teased, knowing his husband liked that kind of talk. “Or I could be thinking about sucking you off in the pool later.”  
  
“Again?!” Gion replied in fake shock. “That water is going to be so salty fish could survive in it.”  
  
The newlyweds burst out laughing and Iwashi leant over to hug and cover Gion completely. Gion turned his head and pressed his still giggling mouth to Iwashi’s.  
  
“I can’t think of anywhere I’d rather be right now.” Gion smiled as the couple added their tongues to the kiss.  
  
“Me neither.” Iwashi agreed and began stroking Gion’s hair, when all of a sudden Gion’s phone began ringing from its position on their bed. It was showing an unknown number.  
  
“I thought you’d turned that off.” Iwashi grumbled and got off Gion.  
  
“Sorry.” Gion apologised sheepishly. He’d been checking the news and got distracted by an almost nude Iwashi earlier. Reluctantly they made their way inside and Gion answered.  
  
“Hello? This had better be important. I’m on my honeymoon right now.” He huffed to whoever was on the other end of the call.  
  
“I know Gion but I need to ask you a _massive_ favour.” came a rather desperate voice.  
  
“Natsusa-senpai?” Gion queried.  
  
“Yes. Who did you think it was, Haruka Nanase?” Natsusa Yuzuki, Gion and Iwashi’s university rugby team manager, tsked sarcastically.  
  
Hearing Natsusa’s name perked Iwashi’s interest from his new position perched on the honeymoon bed, but Gion was less impressed by who he was talking to.  
  
“I’ll have you know I was having a sexy massage from my husband who was about to suck me off and I’m currently butt naked, so I’ll repeat: this had _better_ be important.”  
  
With that Gion put his phone on speaker for Iwashi’s benefit.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
“You just said that on speaker to a room full of Japanese rugby and Olympic executives.” Natsusa said bluntly.  
  
Gion gulped and Iwashi put his hands over his bright red face.  
  
“Let me cut to the chase Gion,” Natsusa continued, “The men’s rugby sevens Olympic team is in the middle of a _bad_ injury crisis and I’m _really_ desperate to find a winger. Any chance you could, maybe, cut short your honeymoon and join our training camp and the squad?”  
  
Gion didn’t respond immediately. Instead he looked to Iwashi who hadn’t moved.  
  
“I’ll talk it over with my husband, senpai. I’ll call you back on your own phone.”  
  
“Thanks Gion. Say ‘hi’ to Iwashi for me.” Natsusa said before the pair hung up.  
  
Gion pondered the idea in his head. Playing in the Olympics was something he’d never considered until now. Not to mention he’d only played sevens twice in his whole life, once at school and once at university.  
  
“I’ve never been to where the Olympics are going to be.” Iwashi smiled. “If I’m allowed to be a coach so I can share a room in the village with you I’d love to go.”  
  
It was Gion’s turn to smile now.  
  
“It _would_ be like an extra few weeks of honeymoon.” He said. “Plus we’d also get tonnes of free condoms and lube.”  
  
The tall blonde rolled his eyes.  
  
“Not to mention the honour of representing your country and getting letters after your name.” Iwashi said trying to keep Gion’s mind on the sport.  
  
“So it’s a date then?!” Gion asked to which Iwashi nodded.  
  
“Awesome! I’ll call Natsusa-senpai and tell him.”  
  
But before Gion could call his senpai back, Iwashi stood up and sexily peeled off his swimming trunks.  
  
“Before you do that,” He said in a sexy and husky tone, “how’s about letting a spouse satisfy their strong, handsome and muscular Olympian God?”  
  
With that, Iwashi knelt down before Gion, placed both his hands on the shorter man’s cock and slowly placed it in his mouth and began to suck on it slowly.  
  
“Ohhh.” Is all Gion could say as he went crossed-eyed with a goofy smile and dropped his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> In this story the Olympics are not in Tokyo or Paris (Racing 92 are based in the French capital).  
> Rugby Sevens is the 7-a-side version of 15-a-side rugby union, and was added to the Olympics for Rio 2016.  
> Athletes who compete in the Olympics can have 'OLY' as post-nominal letters.  
> Gion was originally going to be a winger before he became a flanker.
> 
> Natsusa will become the coach of the Japanese Rugby Sevens teams in my anime omniverse.


End file.
